Hogwart Years
by Tammie
Summary: Michelle and Alexander Lorrin get ready to attend their first year at Hogwarts. under construction
1. Chapter 1: First Letter

**HOGWART YEARS  
**_Chapter 1: First Letter_  


  
  
  
A flaring ringing exploded into the decorative little room in which a young girl slept in. This room was slightly larger than your ordinary room and the walls were plastered with white, blue flower printed wallpaper. The soft glow of the morning sunlight was blocked by tender blue, ruffled shades as the light tried its hardest to shine into the wood floorboard. In the upper right hand corner of the room was a twin bed with sheets that matched the shades and the wallpaper. Then came a soft moan and stirring under the warmness of the blankets, pillows and sheets. To the side of the bed was a tiny table with a lamp, a digital clock, a glass of water, an unhooked watch, and a pair of oval glasses. Right at the foot of the bed was a large wooden trunk with a puffy teddy bear sitting on it. Across the bed was a wooden dresser with golden handles and a fleece mat decorating the top. There was a cornered desk where a medium television sat. This room had an unusual coziness to it and it gave it a welcoming atmosphere.   
  
Then suddenly, the warmness and just silent mood of the room was interrupted by an ear-burning ring that fired from the base of the tiny, black, digital clock that was placed on the night desk next to the bed. A soft moan came from under the covers of the bed again as a hand slipped out from under them and pressed on a button atop of the clock, silencing the ringing. "Ugh, finally," came a tired and newly awakened female voice. The sheets stirred again and this time a young girl arose from under them. Her hair was a tender chestnut brown, her eyes a soft light brown. Her skin was a very light cinnamon and she was a tad bit meaty, but this looked well on her being she was tall for her age. She was an eleven-year-old girl, named Michelle Sidney.  
  
It was seven fifthteen in the morning and this day was the best day in the world for her, for it was her eleventh birthday. A soft knock came from the door as a young boy who looked around her own age stood there, "Morning Misha! Wonderful morning, isn't it? Do I have news for you!" He said with a large and warm smile on his face. Michelle smiled at her younger sibling and stood up, stretching as she did. "What's the news Alex? Did mum get me something huge? Oh! Did she get me that book I wanted?" she said, smiling, "It's even better than that. Come down for breakfast and I'll show you." Alex said, turning and walking away before turning on his heel and popping his head through the door frame, "And Happy Birthday!" He said loudly, with brotherly love in his tone. Michelle smiled as she began to get ready for a new day.  
  
She was very exited when she went down for breakfast thirty minutes later. Her hair was still damp as she sat at the table. Greeting her parents Michelle smiled and spoke up, "So, what's the news?" Alex grinned as he slipped her an envelope across the table. Alex was taller than his sister. His hair was short, spiked, black, but extremely wavy. His skin color was a little bit darker than his sisters and his eyes were a chocolate brown. He looked mostly like their father while on the other hand; Michelle looked a lot more like their mother.  
  
Michelle moved her hand forward and took the envelope into her right hand as she brought it up to read the green inked writing, "What's this?" she said with a bit of surprise in her voice, "Open it, mama," said her Mom with a smile. Michelle did so as she ripped off the red seal and pulled out a thin sheet of paper with the same green ink. Her eyes moved back and forth as she read, "Dear Ms. Sidney, you have been accepted into Hogwarts, the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." There was silence for a few minutes as Alex finally broke the awkwardness, "I got one, too. I got mine early, though. Usually wizards and witches are accepted into Hogwarts when they're eleven, but I was accepted now. Age ten!" he cheered. "I don't get it. I never knew I was a witch." Michelle said, still staring down at the paper, "Don't worry kid. Your mum's a witch and I'm a wizard. Makes sense, doesn't it?" their father said, taking a sip of his coffee, "Does it bother you being a witch, Misha?" Alex asked with an arched brow, "No, no. It's just really weird. I mean, I never shot anything out of my finger or anything and it feels weird knowing that I'm a witch. I guess I'm,"-she was quiet for a moment-"dumbstruck."  
  
After breakfast, Michelle pulled her mom and dad to the side of the kitchen to speak with them, "Mum, Dad. I'm really not sure to believe I'm a witch. I know and I've known for a long time that you've both been a witch and wizard, but I don't know anything about Hogwarts and, well," Michelle said to her parents, pausing for a moment to bring in her courage, "I'm scared." She finished. Her mom threw her arms around her daughter and hugged her as her father chuckled, "Aw, you shouldn't be scared. It's going to be great!" said her mom, "Sure is, kiddo. You'll meet loads of people and you'll have a good time. Trust us," her dad reassured her. "Okay." Michelle said with a soft smile.  
  


* * * *  


  
"You need to take a chill pill! Look, I'll go ask mom to make us Butterbeer, okay?" Alex said. He was sitting on Michelle's bed as she ran around her room manically, "But, what's it like? Where is it? What do we need?" she panted as Alex sighed, "The list is here," Alex pulled out a sheet of paper with more green writing, handing it to her as he stood. "Read that and I'll be right back, okay?" he got up and walked out of her door, making his way down the hall to their parents room. Their dad had already left to work at the Ministry of Magic and their mother worked night shifts as a local coffee shop that was just down the street. Michelle felt exited, but at the same time scared that she would leave home for so long. She'd heard so many stories about Hogwarts from her parents and she always prayed that someday she'd get accepted, but now that she was accepted - she was scared.  
  
Michelle sat on her bed with a thud, planting her face in her palms. Suddenly, there was a loud bang in front of her which was so loud and uncalled for, that it made her jump in fright, "God! You scared the living sh-huh?" Michelle began to scould, but stopped as her light brown orbs moved down to lock upon the cover of an old looking book with worn out gold letter that read, "Hogwarts, A History," Alex said, holding a bottle of Butterbeer in his right hand and another in his left. "What's this?" Michelle asked, picking up the book. "That should tell you most information on Hogwarts. Its mum's book. That's the only one she has left. Hey! Did you know Harry Potter attended Hogwarts? Mum had already graduated, though."  
"Wow, that was a long time ago." Michelle smiled.  
"I know. She says she never got to meet him." Alex continued, "Oh, yeah. I remember when she told us that. Wasn't mum in Hufflepuff?" Michelle asked. "I think. Want to go ask her?" he said, "No. Not now. Want to watch the tely?" she returned, grabbing her controller and flicking on the television in the corner.


	2. Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

**HOGWART YEARS  
**_Chapter 2: Diagon Alley_  


  
  
  
September 7th would be the day they would leave to Hogwarts for their first year. It was September 1st when Mrs. Sidney woke up her two children early in the morning, "Get up lovelies. It's time to go." She would whisper into their ears, "Go where?" they would ask sleepily and she'd simply smile. When the two siblings got dressed and went down for breakfast, their mother and father greeted them warmly, "Good Morning, kids!" Mr. Sidney called, "Good Morning, sweethearts." Mrs. Sidney added. "Morning mum, morning dad," Alex yawned first, Michelle sitting down at her chair, "Morning dad, morning mum."  
  
"I'm glad you're both up. Today we're going to Diagon Alley." Mr. Sidney said with excitement in his voice, sipping his coffee mug as he finished, "Diagoo-wha?" Alex mumbled, "Diagon Alley. Haven't we told you about it?" Mrs. Sidney spoke up, "No." said Michelle, "Nope." said Alex. "Well," Mrs. Sidney began, taking a seat at the table as well; passing around homemade waffles, "Diagon Alley is where you buy all your school supplies. There aren't only bookstores, but broom stores, candy stores, creature stores and all sorts of places. Gringotts is also major in Diagon Alley. That's where we have our savings that we've been saving since before you both were born," she explained as Michelle and Alex listened intently. "We'd better get rolling. It'll be a long trip." Mr. Sidney interrupted as the family stood and got ready for a long car trip.  
  
Before long Michelle and Alex were sitting in the back of the silver Mitsubishi Mirage, their father driving and their mother sitting in the passenger seat as jazzy music softly boomed from the car's stereo, "So, mum. How much farther?" Alex asked abruptly, "Just a little while longer. Are you two hungry?" Mrs. Sidney said. Michelle and Alex nodded simultaneously as they watched their mother slip out her wand and wave it in their direction. With an inaudible pop a plate appeared before them with five grilled cheese sandwiches, "Enjoy." Mrs. Sidney smiled as Alex and Michelle began to eat.  
  


* * * *  


  
The two siblings had fallen asleep from their long trip when a car door slamming and a soft voice awakened them, "Okay. We're here. C'mon now," it whispered. Michelle opened her eyes to see they were parked in front of a shaggy looking pub with blue glowing letter that read 'Leaky Cauldron'. Michelle shook Alex awake as both of them hopped out of the car with excitement. Alex took his mother's hand and Michelle took her fathers as the two parents escorted their children past the main section to the back where there was only a brick wall. Mr. Sidney pulled out his wand and tapped the brick wall three times when there came a shutter and quickly began to part to expose…Diagon Alley.  
  
"Whoa. Bloody hell!" Alex exclaimed so loudly that it made Mrs. Sidney nudge him in the ribs, "Control your language young man." She hissed softly. There weren't that many people in the coble streets. The stores windows were slightly crowded by kids, but it seemed today most witched and wizards weren't in terms for buying things, unless they already did. It didn't seem to matter to Michelle and Alex, though. Both of them rushed to the first store they saw, Eeylops Owl Emporium. "Amor, check the list," Mrs. Sidney said softly to her husband, watching Mr. Sidney stuff his hand in his slackers right pocket and pull out a piece of paper with green writing. "Say's here: Students may also bring an owl or a cat or a toad," Mr. Sidney stated watching his two children gawk at the strange animals in the store, "Mum, can we get one?" Michelle asked as she turned to her mother, "Of course. Come, we'll choose one for the both of you." Mrs. Sidney said softly, entering the store as a soft ring followed when she entered. "Good evening, Madam." Greeted a scrawny old witch. Mrs. Sidney nodded and smiled as Michelle walked over to a display and young kittens, "How old are they?" Michelle asked the old witch. With swift movement she made her way over to the eleven-year-old, placing her thin hand on Michelle's shoulder, "These kittens, my dear, are only three weeks old. They need much attention and caring. They are good magic cats, as well." She whispered as Michelle smiled broadly, "Okay."  
  
"All right, then?" Mr. Sidney said loudly, "All right! I have what I want, dad!" Alex cheered, "Me too!" Michelle mimicked. "Alright. Michelle, tell the lady which one you want." Mrs. Sidney said as she stood at the counter. Michelle pointed to a fluffy orange tabby kitten. It had light orange stripes, a black patch over its right eye, its tail tip was black as well and a very unusual, dark orange mark that looked like a star on its hip. "That one." Michelle said stepping back to let the old witch reach in and take the kitten from its sleeping place. As she picked it up the kitten meow and looked in Michelle's direction with such innocence it made her 'aww'. The old witch gently handed the kitten into Michelle's arms as she returned to her place at the front counter, "That all for you?" smiled the witch.  
  
"Alex?" asked Ms. Sidney. Alex was pointing toward a large gray owl that was in a large cage. Its feathers were ruffled and it looked elegant. Tints of black and white decorated its feather while it's eyes glowed a fierce amber, "Ah, are you sure you want that, sonny?" asked the old witched making her way toward the caged owl, "Sure! Why not?" Alex smiled, "Well, I've receive quiet a few protest about this owl. Every time someone wants to purchase him, he pecks the buyer and I haven't been able to sell him. Perhaps, you'll have luck and he won't bite." She explained as she brought down the cage toward Alex. He was hesitant at first, but slowly he inched his hand toward the cage. The owl eyed him with those fierce orbs, but when Alex's hand touched the cage and poked a finger through it, this owl simply hooted and ruffled its feathers with acceptance. "Dear, dear. This is wondrous! He likes you, sonny." Laughed the witch handing the cage to Alex who grinned down at the owl, "I'll name you Silverwing."  
  
When Mrs. Sidney finished purchasing the two pets for her two children. Michelle, Alex and Mr. Sidney were already outside, waiting. "All right with those, kids?" asked Mr. Sidney, "Yes, dad! Thank you." Michelle said. She looked down into the small cat carrier in her hand at the orange kitten that meowed up at her, "What are you going to name her?" Alex asked, "I've named mine, Silverwing."  
  
"Silverwing? That's nice. I've named mine, Starr. See, she has a star print on her bum." Alex laughed, "On her bum? Let me see!" He playfully tugged the handle and Michelle giggled, "Hey you booger! Here, hold on now." She leaned down and lifted the orange kitten from her box holding her like a newborn, "See, look here," she pointed to the dark orange star mark on the kitten's right hip, "Reminds me of my little ponies. You know how the ruddy things that marks on their bums?" Alex laughed. Mrs. Sidney walked out Eeylops with a smile, "I hope they come useful. Take good care of them, all right? Now for the important things! Come along now. We're going to Madam Malkin's for your cloaks."  
"Madam Malkin's?" Michelle asked with interest, "What's that?"  
"Madam Malkin's is a store where you buy cloaks and other clothing accessories." Mr. Sidney explained, "Here we are then." Mrs. Sidney interrupted, "Let's go, darlings. We've got much to purchase." She continued walking inside as she spoke, "I want to go get my blasted wand," Alex mumbled as Michelle nudged him hard in the ribs, "Shut up, you don't want to get us in trouble. You know how mum is when we don't do what she wants. She already got us the magical pets, you know."  
  
"Alright! Don't lecture me either."  
  
"Better keep it that way then, Alexander." Barked Michelle. Alex simply rolled his eyes as they walked in and stood behind their mother.   
  
"Michelle and Alex. I see." Said a woman; neither Michelle nor Alex had ever seen before, "Kids, this is Madam Malkin. We've known her since our years in Hogwarts." Said Mr. Sidney "You two have grown so much. Well, let's get these two gorgeous dears into their new robes." Madam Malkin clapped her hands together and took the two siblings to a back room where two footstools where, "All right then, up you go. Now hold still while I measure you two."  
  
"Okay." Said Michelle and Alex said the same as they extended our their arms, watching the plump old witch measure them.


End file.
